bound by more than chains
by xxxLawlietxxx
Summary: Anyone ever think how L and Raito took showers and such, with that annoying chain? i did. first fanfic, be gentle. p.s. not just my first fanfic on this site, first fanfic i ever wrote. rated m for later chapters


Disclamer: I do not own deathnote or any of it's characters.

It had only been a few days while being changed to Ryuuzaki, and Raito was already beginning to grow tired of it. Mundane activities had become a nusciance, sleeping was a bitch, and, worst of all, nothing was private! When Raito agreed to this, he had forgotten that, with the chain being so short, Ryuuzaki would most likely sharing a shower with him, among other things.

**Three Days Earlier**

"Raito, you really should be more careful."

"I'm well aware of that Ryuuzaki!" Raito had forgotten about that chain for the third time that day and had ended upgetting it caught on something while walking away and fell down.

As they continued on with the Kira investigation, he began to feel uncomfortable. Ryuuzaki had moved his computer closer to Raito in order to for the chain to be more comfortable, and Ryuuzaki sitting so close is what made him feel uncomfortable.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"yes?" He replied quizzically.

"Do you have to sit so close to me? It's making me feel a little uncomfortable."

Ryuuzaki looked up at him."why?" he asked turning his head to look at Raito. "If you're asking me to move away, I might think you're hiding something from me, thus raising my suspicion of you being Kira."

Raito sighed. "Just-just forget it." He rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

"Guys! Check this out!" Matsuda had apparently found something on the web. "It's a kira site." he stated as the two walked up.

Raito sighed. " So? There are tons of Kira fan sites on the web."

"I know, but this one is different," he stated as he pulled up the homepage. " It's like they're worshipping Kira."

"Let me see that." Raito commanded, taking the laptop from Matsuda.

"Thank you." Ryuuzaki said as he quickly snatched the laptop out of Raito's hands.

"hey!"

Ryuuzaki mumbled quietly to himself while searching through the website. " Looks like a cult from what I can tell." Ryuuzaki stated after thoroughly checking th site. "They think Kira is some sort of god, and he is angered by the amount of crime in the world. They also think the second Kira was just a sham to confuse the police from finding the _truth_ about Kira. From what I can make of this site. Tomarrow We'll send someone over there. But now it's getting late, you should sll go home and rest. We'll comtinue this tomarrow."

After saying goodbye the rest of the investigation team went home, and after Raito said goodnight to Misa, him and Ruuzaki went up to their room for the night. This was the normal evening routine, but something was different, Raito was unusually quiet that night, and Ryuuzaki intended to find out why.

"Raito?"

"Yea?" Raito mumbled back, lost in thought.

"Is something wrong? You seem awfully quiet tonight."

"Well if you must know, I really want to take a shower and was trying to figure out how to tell you." Raito replied through false laughter.

"Oh, okay. Let's get that over with shall we?"

"Fine." Raito replied as the two got up and headed for the bathroom.

As Raito was about to begin undressing, he noticed that, with the handcuffs on, he couldn't take off his shirt.

"uummmm Ryuuzaki?"

"what?"

"I kinda have a problem here."

"Wha-oh right, sorry." Ryuuzaki mumbled as he unlocked the handcuffs just long enough so tha Ratio could take off his shirt, then did the same for himself.

"what are you doing!? Raito shouted, blushing, as Ryuuzaki took off his shirt.

"Taking off my shirt." he stated as he reattached the handcuffs.

"why?"

"So I can take a shower, you did want to take a shower, right?"

"Ye-yeah." Raito stammered. " do you have to take a shower with me?"

" Well I can't very well watch you from out there right."

"I guess."

"very well then." Ryuuzaki stated as he continued to undress.

As Ryuuzaki undressed, Raito found himself fascinated with Ryuuzaki's body, much more than he had been with any girl. He couldn't look away. It was amazing! As Raito continued to be affixed on the boys body, he heard a light giggling comeing from somewhere. In an instant he snapped from his trance and noticed Ryuuzaki staring at his boxers. He looked down and immediantly saw what was entertaining the other boy so much. He had a boner! Clearly visible through the loose boxers, his growing erection, while nontheless impressive, was causing some mild laughter from Ryuuzaki.

"wow Raito-kun, that's... impressive." Ryuuzaki barely managed to stifle a laugh.

"shut up!" Raito shouted ashe quickly turned away.

"It's ok, we still have to shower anyways."

As the two showered, Raito was turned away, Trying to figure out why he had gotten aroused at the sight of Ryuuzaki's body, he thought to himself. " Ok. The only reason for me getting hard is that I have at least some sort of physical attraction to him. And I f I have an attraction, shouldn't I act on it? Yes, that's what i'll do."


End file.
